


Christmas with Vincent Vega Would Include

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Vince's Princess ♥ [28]
Category: Pulp Fiction (1994)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Relationships: Vincent Vega/You
Series: Vince's Princess ♥ [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315475
Kudos: 8





	Christmas with Vincent Vega Would Include

  * he acts like a fucking GRINCH it’s annoying
  * so u have to annoy him all day that’s the key
  * just be annoyingly sweet
  * despite complaining about it, he agrees to wear the ugly christmas sweater you bought him– _“it’s fuckin’ ugly, baby!!! c’mon!”_
  * and you just scoff– _“shut up vincent, don’t be fuckin’ ungrateful”_
  * he wants to shoot up on christmas day but u refuse to let him and he gets all sulky about it– _“you never let me do anything”_
  * buuuut you promise him a special christmas blowjob and he soon perks up. also some snacks
  * the whole grumpy thing is just a front really, he actually likes christmas
  * he is SO SHIT at gift wrapping oh my GOD
  * he just doesn’t understand how to do it because;;;;; he is an idiot
  * leaves the pricetag on cards & gifts
  * probably buys you a vibrator– _“can i use it on you now??? c’mon, get your pussy out, baby”_
  * why is he so vulgar????? we will never know
  * you make him actually wash his hair for once– _“it’s christmas, vince, you need to look somewhat hygienic”_
  * slow dancing to christmas oldies
  * lots of kisses
  * he smokes constantly. like more than usual, but his excuse is _“it’s christmas, honeypie, i can do what i want”_
  * you both attempt to cook a festive meal together, but it kind of backfires because he’s a shitty cook and you get pissed off with him. so yall end up just ordering takeout
  * you two eat so much that you can’t move
  * lazing on the couch together, cuddling, watching whatever christmas shit that’s on television
  * if ur not feeling too full later on then u have a good fuck on the couch. if not then you just give him a blowy 😘
  * at some point he’ll tell you he loves you probably
  * getting drunk together, more dancing, making out, bickering and then falling asleep




End file.
